


A Lot At Stake

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Having a loved one who willingly puts themselves in harm's way is hard enough - when you're a massive control freak it's almost unbearable...





	A Lot At Stake

The old meat packing plant wasn't the absolute worst place for a stakeout but Mycroft had to admit it would be near the top of anyone's list.

The offices on the second floor were cold, damp and stank of the ghosts of carcasses past but they did also give a beautiful uninterrupted view of the entrance to the warehouse opposite. It made sense that Greg would have picked it to wait for his quarry.

He could hear the crackle of Greg's radio as he climbed the stairs.

_"Charlie Two reporting - ready."_

_"Charlie One - ready."_

_"Charlie Four - standing by."_

"Alright - everybody wait for my signal," Greg replied.

Mycroft reached the open door but didn't make his presence known immediately as Greg was speaking to Donovan.

"All in position. The guest of honour should show up any minute now. We'll give him a minute to get his coat off and get comfy and then we can move in and nick him."

She checked her watch. "Eleven p.m. - bang on schedule. Not a moment too soon either, I'm sick of this place."

"It's not the most delightful of spots," Mycroft said.

They both turned in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"We have confirmed intel that Roskov took delivery of a Glock 9mm handgun after leaving the restaurant he dined at," Mycroft replied. "Your people should be made aware."

Greg nodded at Donovan. She moved into the next room to start talking to the officers stationed around the perimeter of the building. They'd already assumed he was armed but having it confirmed was useful information.

"You could have sent me that by text message," Greg pointed out.

"True, but you know how nervous I am when you put yourself in harm's way. I wanted to see you personally before anything happened."

"Nothing's going to happen - and I put myself in harm's way every day. That's the job."

Greg turned away from him and picked up a set of binoculars. He scanned the far end of the street for any sign of Roskov's car.

"Can I change your mind?" Mycroft asked.

"Mycroft… We've had this discussion."

Mycroft looked at the back of Greg's neck, the strip of skin between his hair and his coat collar. He loved to stroke the short velvety hairs there when they held each other. There was also a pressure point there that would render Greg unconscious for the next three hours and Mycroft knew exactly how to utilise it.

He reached his hand out.

Greg started slightly as he felt Mycroft's fingers stroking the back of his head.

"Please be very _very_ careful," Mycroft asked him.

"I will. I promise. I'm far too old for heroics."

"And sometimes you're too heroic for caution. Your job is to put others safety first and you are very good at your job. I frequently wish you weren't."

Greg put the binoculars down and turned round. "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Donovan cleared her throat as she came back into the room. "Boss? He's on his way. ETA 2 minutes."

"Thanks, Donovan. I'll be right down."

She recognised the dismissal and left.

"I have to go," Greg said softly.

"I know. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too. Now make yourself scarce - the only thing that'll distract me is knowing you're nearby and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No. I will see you back at home."

"Yes, you will. I promise."

Greg glanced past him to the doorway and deciding it was safe to do so, gave him a quick kiss. Then he was gone.

Mycroft took several deep breaths. He hadn't done all he could do - not by a long shot - but he had done all he could without Greg feeling stifled. He reminded himself yet again that sometimes love meant letting go rather than gripping tighter.

Gripping tighter would come later. Along with the hair stroking and more kisses.

For now he had to wait. And trust. And hope.

He signalled his driver that he was on his way back and left as quietly as he'd arrived...

**Author's Note:**

> Otober Mystrade Prompt Challenge: Prompt 12
> 
> Your dialogue: "Can I change your mind?"  
> The circumstances... somewhere dangerous, late in the evening


End file.
